


I'm Not Wearing That

by Mutakan



Category: Thundercats (2011)
Genre: Biting, Crossdressing, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutakan/pseuds/Mutakan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lion-O and the group are traveling once more. And, they just happen to come to a village that only lets female visitors in. So, what is Tygra's brightest idea on how they get in? Dress in drag. But, will the stubborn Lion-O let him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Wearing That

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend on Y!Gallery, under the name CuB. I am CuB. But I go by either Cubbie or Mutakan now. If you want to see the art I have there (mind you its OLD and NSFW) http://www.y-gallery.net/user/cub/

Date: 9-11-2011  
Title: I'm not wearing that!  
Author: Cubbie (AKA Mutakan)  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Tygra x Lion-O  
Warnings: gay, anal, rim, biting, cross dressing, furries, humiliation, light non-consensual  
Author's Notes: Alright, been a few months since I wrote any fan fiction. Decided to write some smut on my new obsession! The new Thundercats series! Yay! Indo requested some TC fiction, so here we go!

~~~

"So, how'd it go?" asked Panthro, massive arms folded over a broad chest. A look of annoyance radiated off of him. The bouncing kittens next to him could be a good guess to his gruff as of late.

"We're stuck. Town is full of lizards. Only Cheetara got through." grumbled Tygra. A glance the older cat's way. "Seems they are only letting females through the gates to the other side."

"We shouldn't stand for this!" growled Lion-O. "We should go and fight our way through!" he was quick to draw his sword.

Panthro sighed loudly, "And die a quick death. And, I had hoped my new King to be wiser than this."

"Oh! I know!" piped Wilykat, "Why don't we just go in with disguises?" he looked bright eyed at each adult. His sister nodding next to him.

"Snaaarf!" cried their four legged friend. A nod and a cute little smile upon his little face.

"That might work. But, we males would have to be dressed as females." thought Panthro. He rested a paw upon his chin in through. As he imagined the steps to get past this town a blushed spread across his face. "I don't know if I can do this." he mumbled.

While Panthro was picturing himself in a dress, Tygra could only picture Lion-O lowering his pride enough to go along with the idea as well. "Pfft!" he snickered, getting everyone's attention. "*Cough.* Sorry, but I can't imagine our 'King' to lowering himself to wearing a dress." he glanced at his brother.

Lion-O could only glare back. "I am not reducing myself to such a trick!" with a shift of his arm, his blade extended. "We fight our way in! Let's move out!"

~~~

"I see now what you meant, Tygra." grumbled the massive cat. "We failed, as I knew we would." his good eye glared Lion-O's way.

"Only my sister and Snarf got through!" pouted Kat. A near look of despair upon his young face. "I hope she's okay."

"Cheetara is with her, she'll be fine." Tygra said, a pat on the young kitten's shoulder. "Now that we tested your plan, little brother, how about we test Kat's?"

A low growl left Lion-O's throat. Arms crossed, not looking at his companions. "Fine! But, no one speaks of this after we are through, got it?"

"Got it!" cried Kat.

"Understood." Tygra and Panthro said.

~~~

"Hehe! This is fun!" cried Kat, as they walked down a dirt road once they had entered the town. The older cats looking a bit annoyed. "Ah?!" Kat came to a sudden stop, then cried loudly; "Kit!" he ran to his sister who could only laugh at his girly appearance.

Cheetara giggled slightly, then collected herself. "We were able to rent a room for the night." she turned slightly, pointing out a large building. "I'll stay with the kittens, you three will have to stay in another room." she was blushing as she spoke.

"It just gets better and better." grumbled Lion-O.

"I want to be close to the Thundertank. You two share a room." suggested Panthro.

"Grahh!"

"Hehe." snickered Tygra. The group left Panthro to his tank. Once inside Tygra paid for a second room. Unknown to Lion-O, he requested a room with only one bed.

~~~

"Their too far away." grumbled Lion-O. He followed Tygra to their room. Which laid at the other end of the building and one flour above.

"It's all they had. There is a festival tomorrow." explained Tygra. "Let's just relax for now. In the morning we will move on." he stood at the door to their room. "Alright?" he sat about unlocking the door. He stood back to let his brother in first.

"Fine. But, I still don't like us all separated." he growled, stepping into the room. "What?" he yelled. "Tygra! There is only one bed!"

The tiger was beside himself, trying very hard to not laugh. "I, pfft!, told you. This is, pfft!, the only room they, snark!, have."

"I'm not staying here!" he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Tygra quickly shut the door, resting his back to it. "This is the first time in ages that we have been alone. " he held up his paws. "Let use take advantage of this." he took a step closer. "Please?"

Lion-O blushed anew. "I... you know how I feel about that, ~brother~." he emphasized 'brother.' A look of worry spread across his features.

"I'll make my little brother feel so good, doesn't he want to feel good after such a hard day?" suggested Tygra, his paws were busy lifting up the skirt his brother wore.

Panic crossed his face. "Tygra! Stop!" as he backed up, he pushed at his brother's paws. "Stop!" he cried, flopping backwards onto the bed.

Tygra followed Lion-O onto the bed, leaning down he bit at the lion's throat. "Shush, I know you want this." he licked at his throat. "Don't move." he growled, backing up so he could strip. He let his dress of light blue cotton fall to his feet. Next he removed his padded bra, as it stood he never wore under garments, he quickly stood nude before his sibling.

"Tygra, please. I don't..." Lion-O attempted to lower his skirt down his long legs once more. He whimpered as Tygra got back onto the bed to straddle his middle.

"Relax, kitten. You know me, I am very gentle with you." he smirked. Leaning over his brother, he pressed his mouth upon Lion-O's. He bit hard at his bottom lip, demanding entrance.

"Mmph!" grunted the King. Another whimper escaped him at the rough, forced kiss. He parted his lips. He knew to well if he continued to protest. He'd suffer that wicked whip in an embarrassingly pleasurable way.

The tiger quickly thrust his tongue deep into the other's maw. He ran his paws down the front of Lion-O's dress top. He wouldn't admit it, but he had always wanted to see the other dressed as such. "Ahh, good boy." he soothed. Once more he shifted off of him. "Take these off." he demanded, on of his paws trailing down his front.

"Ty... Tygra! Please!" he whimpered.

"Now, Lion-O!" growled Tygra. Eyes ablaze with raw lust. He stroked his growing cat hood slowly.

Another whimper, ears pulled back. He wiggled free of his tan skirt. He had to sit up to remove the corset embedded top. A new blushed colored his golden-tawny cheeks, sitting in the lacy feminine panties.

The tiger sighed softly, putting the image before him to memory. "Good boy. You can remove those as well." he held himself at the base. Already so close.

Lion-O bit at his sore lips as he wiggled free from the pink lace. His face bright red, eyes shying away from his brother's face.

"Very good." grunted Tygra, "Get on all fours, kitten." his free paw pushed at Lion-O's thigh.

He shifted as requested, he knew what would happen next. He protested to much. Now he was going to pay the price. He closed his eyes tightly.

He could only look at him. Eyes trailing over strong lean thighs, up to between those thighs then up to his round rump. Settling behind him, he parted the firm globes. He could clearly scent Lion-O's must. With a content sigh Tygra lapped his broad tongue across his brother's tight anus.

A startled yelp from Lion-O told him this was unexpected. As he tasted the now clenching opening, he felt Lion-O thrust back against his face. Apparently his brother really enjoyed this treatment.

"Whiskers! Tygra! Oh, oh!" he moaned, wiggled back subconsciously. "Don't... don't stop!" he gasped, he reached between himself and the bed to stroke his aching cathood.

Tygra pressed a long finger into his now aching ass. He groaned as he tested how tight he was. The inner walls flexing tightly around his finger. he worked to get a second, then a third into the quivering flesh. His other paw stroked his own per-ejaculation over his hot cock. "Ready, kitten?"

"Ye... yeah." panted Lion-O, looking over his shoulder. Watching, feeling Tygra stand up. A soft gasp as his brother pressed the tip of his cock against his now wet anus. "Big!" he whimpered.

"Thanks." he grinned, earning a growl from his sibling.

"Ass!" he grunted, gasping as Tygra thrust into him deeply. Quickly filling him to the hilt. His back bowed, head thrown back as he yowled.

"Ah, there it is." grunted Tygra, his cock's underside grazing Lion-O's pleasure zone. "It's been too long, I..." he warned. He gripped the other's hips tightly, he bit at his shoulder as he started to thrust deeply. The quick thrusts rattling the bed under them.

"Ty... Tygra!" cried Lion-O, his paw stroked his aching cock quickly. Another cry left his throat as he found his climax. He grew tighter around his brother's cock.

He grunted loudly, feeling the lion's orgasm. He thrust himself deep into his brother. He held still as he came deep into the warm, wet orifice.

They collapsed in a mass of tangled, sweaty limbs.

~~~

"I know you enjoyed yourself!" grumbled Tygra. He stood outside with Lion-O, the two of them once again in female clothing. They waited for the others to join them.

A blush crossed over his fair face. "That's not the point! I didn't want to do that anyway!"

"Guys, over here!"

They turned to see Panthro. Outrage quickly filled their bodies.

Panthro walked up to them, dressed as a male. He held up two bags. "Here."

Tygra found his voice first, "What? Where is your dress?"

"Hah!" laughed their dark friend. "Turns out that if you pay a large fee you can enter as a male. They only let females in for free because they are over populated with males." a broad smile painted across his face. "I paid for you tow and Kit last night. What a relief!"

Cheetara joined them at that moment. "If you had waited for my return to the camp site, I would have been able to tell you that."

For years after that day, many would say they heard a pained scream for miles.

~End~


End file.
